Wire mesh fences, also commonly called chain link fences, are widely utilized throughout the country today. The fences are strong and consist of metal fence posts to which wire mesh is attached.
To install a chain link fence, the fence post is first installed, customarily by encasing it in concrete below ground level. The chain link fabric is stretched taut between posts and the fabric is attached to the post by the bands. Additionally, tension bands and stretcher bars may be included. Intermediate support, if needed, is provided by additional posts, commonly referred to as line posts. In addition, brace assemblies are required in some fence applications and these assemblies occur at the terminal posts.
There are, however, many disadvantages to conventional chain link fencing systems. Chief among these is the problem of attaching fence fabric to the fence post. These conventional methods employ a multitude of small parts including tension bands, brace bands, stretcher bars and assorted nuts and bolts. The tension bands are inserted into the end of the mesh and attached to the exterior of the post using the bands, nuts and bolts. Along the length of the fence mesh the mesh must be attached to the cross members using several ties (typically metal) to prevent the mesh from sagging. The ties are bent partially around the cross bar and each end is twisted around a strand of the fence material to secure the material to the cross bar and to intermediate posts. The ends of the wire ties are sharp and occasionally pose a safety hazard to those that come in contact with these exposed ends.
Thus, the installation of these fences is performed almost universally by professionals, and is relatively expensive because of the labor involved and the multitude of parts that the installer must inventory.
In an effort to simplify installation by reducing the parts needed, some proposals have been made to interweave wire meshing with the post itself. U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,527 to Uroshevich is an example of this application. Another is Ashworth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,836. These references, however, have not truly solved the problem. It has been found that the interweaving of the chain link fencing mesh is difficult because of the inherent strength of the material, and that the finished job has frequently stretched the metal into an unsightly appearance.
There are several other patents which disclose other fence systems which purport to including means for easy assembly.
Engstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 751,622 discloses a fence post having a recessed area for receiving a clamping rod. The clamping rod is held in place by a plurality of eye-bolts through the eyes of which the clamping rod extends. Tightening of the nut of the eye-bolt draws the clamping rod into the recess, bending and clamping the wire runners therein.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,373 discloses a tubular fence post having retaining leaves struck outwardly to provide spaces between the respective retainers and the body of the tubular post. After the wires are in position, a key or holder is inserted through the spaces to hold the wire in place. The post shown is an intermediate post, not an end, corner or gate post, for a rectangular grid wire fence. The post is not designed for use as an end, corner or gate post and does not provide a recessed and protected connection.
Gerken, U.S. Pat. No. 1,160,709 discloses a fence post having extending hooks and tongues for receiving a tie or retaining rod. The posts are intermediate posts, not end, corner, or gate posts, and do not provide a recess to receive and protect the rod.
James, U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,809 discloses a metallic fence post (intermediate post, not an end, corner, or gate post) which has depressed or concave grooved sections between straps or bands. The straps are used to secure single strand fencing, e.g. barbed wire fencing, by hog-ring clips and are not used for chain link fencing.
Ashworth et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,836 discloses a chain link fence having an end, corner, or gate post or corner post with expanded strips providing apertures with the same spacing as the fence links. The end links of the fence are secured to the apertures provided by the expanded strips by a serpentine wire interconnecting the end links thereto.
Bishop, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,303 discloses an intermediate (not an end, corner, or gate post) fence post having horizontal slots for receiving individual wires of single strand wire fencing. A locking rod or wire is vertically extended between the wires and the interior of the post to hold them in place.
Muckelrath, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,882 discloses a metal post of angle iron or hollow square construction having holes punched along the corners thereof. The posts are intermediate posts for wire fencing comprising a plurality of separate single strands. A retaining tie wire is placed through the hole after engagement with each individual fence wire and twisted to hold the wire in place.